yoursolarsystemfandomcom-20200213-history
Vaeter (G2V Beta f)
Vaeter program of G2Vbeta f is a space program to explore G2Vbeta c. Kap Spieneun This mission was to flyby G2Vbeta c. Sadly, a rocket mechanism failure stuck it in a low orbit. It crash-landed back on G2Vbeta f a year later. Vaeter This mission was to flyby G2Vbeta c. Sadly, radio communication failed and is now classified as space junk. Spieneun 19 This mission was intended to land on G2Vbeta c. Sadly, it met a fate like Kap Spieneun due to the same problem. Spieneun 20 This mission was intended to do the same as S19, but the same happened. Spieneun 21 This mission was intended to flyby G2Vbeta c, but a Challenger-like incident happened. Vaeter 40.7A This mission also attempted to do the same as S21, but the same as S19-20 happened. Spatium 27 It attempted to do the same as V40.7A, but the same happened. Vaeter 2 It attempted to do something like V40.7A, but radio communication failed. Additionally, the probe is lost. Vaeter 3 It attempted to land the planet. Unfortunately, communication failed just before touchdown and crash-landed in the Bheleikuo Valley. Spatium 96 It attempted to land on the planet, but it did not leave their planet's gravity. It crashed on the other side of its planet, causing a huge racket. Vaeter 41.3A It attempted a flyby, but the launcher failed and it blew up on the surface of the launch pad. 3 bystanders were killed. Vaeter 4 It explored and transmitted atmospheric data about G2Vbeta c. Unfortunately, the probe had a parachuting problem and ended up as a fireball, landing in Bheleikuo Valley. Spatium 167 It attempted to land on G2Vbeta c, but due to mechanism error, it reentered its planet a month later. Vaeter 5 It did the same as Vaeter 4, and the fate was the same. Vaeter 6 It did the same thing as V4,5, and what happened was the same too. Vaeter 7 It did the same thing, transmitted photos on the surface, such as a city. Unfortunately, it landed upside down, which got the right way up a year later when the wind blew it. Spatium 359 When it was in the midst of escaping the planet's gravity, the engines failed. It now orbits its planet in a highly eccentric orbit, instead of landing on the intended planet. Vaeter 8 It did the same thing as V7. It landed finally on the right side, and on Mt.Eallmaest. Spatium 482 This lander blew up when the probe started its engines in orbit around its planet. Vaeter 9 It did the same as V8. Vaeter 10 It also did the same thing. Vaeter 11 It did the same, but sadly the imaging systems were impaired. Vaeter 12 It probed the lands for a day until lightning struck. Vaeter 13 Landed at the same place. It detected a rare mineral. Vaeter 14 It landed and detected a kind of rock found in mid-ocean ridges. Vaeter 15-16 It orbited the planet, trying to map it. Vaeter Delta It landed in Lakeurma Plateu, taking pictures of snowy lands, However, photos did not reveal any large ice cap. Gallery Category:Spacecraft